User talk:Stolen Syn
Hi, welcome to Gears Of War Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Gears Of War Fanon:Thrashball page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Screennameless (talk) 14:04, 19 March 2009 T-Shirts Hey, so as a sneak tester sort of thing, I put up the poll asking which t-shirt people would like best. I am shocked at how popular the last-minute addition of "Girl Scouts selling Theron Guards cookies" was. O.o I'm gonna have to make that graphic now, huh? [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 19:56, 27 March 2009 (UTC) mmm, bored... random post to get things started on this page (i HOPE) and yes, making that a graphic is of the UTMOST IMPORTANCE!! GO! \m/ >.< \m/ Stolen Syn 01:57, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Paul's page problems (PPP) Alrighty, so. I want you to click the "more" button up at the top of your page. In the scrolldown menu, click "My preferences". In Preferences, click the Editing tab. Select the "Disable Rich Text Editing" option. If you've already done this, then congratulations. I need to figure something else out. If not, this should fix most to all problems with editing. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 16:43, 26 May 2009 (UTC) TESTING! Please be purple? YAY IT WAS PURPLE!!! OH HAPPY DAY!! *does idiotic victory dance* Stolen Syn 14:19, 16 June 2009 (UTC) now to see if my new signature works! *prays* Stolen Syn - [[User talk:Stolen Syn|The Purple Assassin 14:23, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ok, small problem, think i fixed it [[User:Stolen Syn|Stolen Syn - The Purple Assassin 14:25, 16 June 2009 (UTC) the text on these two is the same, this better work... *The Purple Assassin *"Goodnight, everybody!" oh, maybe it's not working because i'm already on the page... dur *facepalm* Tamperin' Tom :Hey, Syn! I'm writing a fanon story right now, and I was wondering if you'd allow Tom to make a cameo appearence. The one hitch is that it's not based in Reconnoiter, but theoretically Tom would exist in any Gears user-universe. My character, Sgt. Kulm, loses his Longshot in a struggle with a Locust Cyclops. He, his squad, and a pair of Feral scouts are travelling together towards Jacinto just after the fall of Montevado, and perhaps they meet by chance? Also, ever think about a Torque Crossbow? :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 03:01, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. And for getting the character down, I actually have a plan to ensure accuracy. What I've tried a couple times in the past is a sort of mini-RP. I'll type the situation and my characters lines and actions, and you would write Tom's. I'm not at the point in writing it to be ready for that, yet, but when I get there, does it sound interesting to you? :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 00:49, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thanks for the tip No problem, things happen. :) Glad to see someone on this site. ;D Cheers, -- Rozh[[User talk:Rozh|( Talk )]] 01:28, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I see. Well, sorry about the mishaps, and if you did come back, and don't take this as if I'm pressuring you, you sure are welcome to. ;) -- Rozh[[User talk:Rozh|( Talk )]] 01:33, February 14, 2011 (UTC)